


Memory Lane

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, small mention of jeongtzu and dahmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana and Nayeon's daughter find their memory box.Nayeon finds herself walking down memory lane, holding her daughter's hand the whole way.Later that night, she takes another, more emotional, trip with her wife.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me. 
> 
> Wrote this for my lil bean.
> 
> <3

“Momma?” 

  
  


Nayeon turned her head at the sound of a tiny voice. “Yes, baby?” 

  
  


Kaori held up a shoebox that she found and opened. “Is this you and mommy?” She held up a photo of Sana and Nayeon they took in high school. Sana was wearing her team uniform and Nayeon, her varsity jacket. 

  
  


“It is.” Nayeon sat down on the floor, pulling Kaori into her lap. The small four year old cuddled in. “Mommy played baseball when we met in high school. I went to every game to cheer her on.” 

  
  


“What’s baseball?” She asked curiously, looking up at Nayeon. 

  
  


“It’s a game a group of people play. Someone throws a ball and the other person hits it with a bat.” She searched through the box and found a photo of Sana holding her bat. “Like this. That’s a bat.” 

  
  


Kaori looked at the photo. “And then what?” 

  
  


Nayeon searched around again and found a clear shot of the field. “See these white things? Those are bases. There’s three and then a home base. When you hit the ball, you run to first base. You keep going around until you get to home base, then you get one point. But if you’re really good, you can hit a home run.” 

  
  


Kaori nodded along. 

  
  


“A home run is when you hit the ball so far that no one can catch it to get you out. Then you can run all the way around and get a point.” 

  
  


“Who would catch it?” 

  
  


“The other players on the team are spread out here.” She pointed to left, center, and right field and the plates. “If they catch the ball, that means the batter is out. Means they can’t score a point.” She explained simply. “When you get three outs, that means the other team has a chance to score now.” 

  
  


Kaori nodded along, absorbing all the information Nayeon was giving her. “Mommy’s hair is light.” She held up another photo. 

  
  


“Mommy went through a phase of dying her hair blonde. It was pink one time too.” 

  
  


Kaori’s eyes lit up. “Pink?!” 

  
  


Nayeon sorted through the photos and found one of them on one of their dates. “Like this.” 

  
  


“Oh, it looks so cool!” Kaori took the photo and stared at it. 

  
  


“It was cool at the time. I like her hair now, though.” 

  
  


“Black?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “Mmhmm.” She looked through the photos, feeling the memories flooding through her brain again. Nayeon couldn’t help the wide smile that formed on her face seeing the one where Sana proposed to her. “This night was special.” 

  
  


Kaori looked at the photo. It was Sana and Nayeon at their former apartment. Nayeon had her hand up to show off the ring Sana got her, eyes red and puffy. “Why are you crying? Were you sad?” 

  
  


“I was very happy.” Nayeon ran her fingers along the photo. “That was the night mommy asked me to marry her.” 

  
  


“And that made you cry?” 

  
  


“Happy tears.” Nayeon reached deeper into the box and pulled out a small, purple velvet box. “This is the box she had the ring in.” She opened it and let Kaori feel the soft velvet surface. 

  
  


“It’s your favorite color.” She observed, liking the feeling of the velvet on her finger. 

  
  


“It is. It was perfect.” Nayeon looked through and found a photo of them during a rehearsal dinner before the wedding. “And this is us trying the food for the wedding. Mommy insisted it be perfect.” 

  
  


“But all food is good.” Kaori reasoned, looking at the photo. “Right?” 

  
  


“Some people have allergies to food. Aunt Momo has allergies and Sana wanted to make sure she could have anything there.” 

  
  


“Oh, I remember. And those long green things. She doesn’t like those.” 

  
  


“Nope. Big no no.” Nayeon pulled out a photo of them at their wedding. “This is our wedding day.” She held the photo out for her to see. “One of the best days of my life.” 

  
  


“One of them?” 

  
  


“The day you were born is the other.” Nayeon kissed the top of her head. 

  
  


Kaori smiled and reached in for another one. “You’re pretty in this one.” 

  
  


“Am I not in the others?” Nayeon teased, looking at the photo. “Oh, that’s after the wedding at the party.” Sana had on a floor length white dress and Nayeon, an ankle length black dress that hung from her shoulders. “I had to help mommy down the stairs because she had those heels on.” She pointed to them. 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“She wanted to be tall.” 

  
  


“But she’s already tall.” 

  
  


“To you, everyone is tall.” 

  
  


Kaori huffed, puffing her cheeks just like Sana. Nayeon laughed and blew a raspberry on her cheek, making her giggle. 

  
  


“What’s that sound?” Sana called from the front door, toeing her shoes off and following the noise. 

  
  


“Mommy!” Kaori shot off of Nayeon’s lap and ran towards Sana. 

  
  


Sana picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Hi, baby girl. Were you good for momma?” 

  
  


Kaori nodded, laying her head on her shoulder. 

  
  


“She found our stash, baby.” Nayeon stood and showed Sana the photo she was holding. 

  
  


Sana took the photo and smiled wide. “I remember that. Those heels killed me.” 

  
  


“You shouldn’t have worn them just to be tall then.” Nayeon countered, leaning up for a kiss. 

  
  


“It’s fun being tall.” Sana shot back. “How did you find these?” She asked Kaori. 

  
  


“I was playing and saw the box.” She explained. “I’m not in trouble, right?” Kaori pouted just like Nayeon and it weakened Sana’s resolve. 

  
  


“Of course not. We just wanted to wait until you were a little older to show you is all.” 

  
  


“I was about to start dinner when she came to get me. She found the old baseball photos first.” Nayeon put her arm around Sana’s waist. 

  
  


“The good old days when I was in shape?” Sana teased. 

  
  


“You’re still in shape.” Nayeon whispered into her ear. “It was a fun trip down memory lane, though. I was just about to tell her what happened at the reception.” 

  
  


“Don’t let me stop you.” Sana led them all into the kitchen, sitting Kaori on the counter while Nayeon prepared dinner for the three of them. 

  
  


Nayeon went on, at length, about their wedding reception and how Sana and Momo caused a lot of trouble. 

  
  


“It’s not my fault.” Sana defended herself. “Someone spiked the punch.” She hinted, not wanting Kaori to catch on that they were tipsy. 

  
  


“Uh huh. Dahyun had to drag Momo away from the dance floor.” 

  
  


“Aunt Dahyun?” 

  
  


“The very same.” Sana nodded. “Momo was a little too enthusiastic that night, so Dahyun helped calm her down.” 

  
  


Nayeon chuckled at the memory. “It was a fun night.” 

  
  


“For a lot of us.” Sana quirked a brow for only Nayeon to see, which made her blush and duck her head. 

  
  


Once dinner was ready, Nayeon got Kaori set up first before getting hers and Sana’s on the table. Nayeon told more stories at Kaori’s insistence. Sana couldn’t help but feel her chest swell with emotion as Nayeon retold their story to their daughter. After dinner, Sana cleaned up while Nayeon got Kaori ready for bed by putting her in the bath. 

  
  


Nayeon came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her wife. “Hi.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her, letting it linger for a few seconds. “Hi, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon rested her head on Sana’s chest, squeezing her tight. “It feels like so long ago.” She said quietly. “That photo of us at your game.” 

  
  


Sana rubbed her back. “It wasn’t that long ago.” She pressed her lips to the crown of her head. “Ten years.” 

  
  


“I think we might have to teach her to play now.” 

  
  


“I wouldn’t mind that. I miss playing.” 

  
  


Nayeon looked up at her. “And how dare you say you’re out of shape.” She ran her hands along Sana’s abs. “You’re sexy.” 

  
  


Sana smirked, dropping a heated kiss on her lips. “So are you.” She gave her ass a light smack. 

  
  


“I also think she wants you to have pink hair again.” 

  
  


“Oh God, you dragged out those photos?” Sana whined. 

  
  


“She found it, not me.” 

  
  


“We’ll see.” Sana pulled away from the hug. “Let me go check on her.” 

  
  


Nayeon whined at the loss of her wife’s warmth. “Okay.” She squeaked when Sana squeezed her ass hard as she walked away. “You’ll pay for that later.” 

  
  


Sana turned and puckered her lips at Nayeon. “Can’t wait, baby.” She wiggled her brows, giggling as she walked towards the bathroom. 

  
  


Nayeon shook her head with a smile, thinking about how lucky she was. 

  
  


Sana entered the bathroom and found her daughter putting bubbles on her face. “Making a beard?” 

  
  


Kaori nodded. “Yup.” She looked up at Sana. “Can I watch you play baseball?” 

  
  


Sana sat on the floor next to the tub. “I think I might be able to find some old videos for you to see. Not tonight, though. It’s almost bedtime.” 

  
  


Kaori pouted. “Please?” 

  
  


Sana eyed the pout, but steeled herself against it. “We’ll watch them tomorrow.” 

  
  


“Fine.” Kaori huffed, not unlike Nayeon. 

  
  


Ten minutes later, Sana pulled her out of the bath, getting her dried off and dressed for bed. She carried her into her bedroom, carefully tucking her in. Nayeon came in seconds later. Despite wanting to watch Sana play baseball, Kaori was already drifting off the sleep. Sana leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Sleep well, baby girl.” 

  
  


Nayeon sat beside her and kissed her cheek. “We’ll see you in the morning.” 

  
  


Kaori nodded, already closing her eyes to sleep. Nayeon stayed by her side for a few minutes to make sure her breathing evened out before getting up and closing the door. She made a soft noise of surprise when Sana wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi.” Sana nuzzled into her neck and waddled them down the hall to their bedroom. “Do you still have those videos of me playing?” 

  
  


“Of course. Why?” 

  
  


“Kaori wants to see them. She asked me.” 

  
  


“I can get them out tomorrow. We’ll watch them after dinner.” She turned in Sana’s arms once they reached their bedroom, standing on her toes to kiss her. Sana leaned back and away from her, making her whine. “Kiss me.” Nayeon pouted, knowing it always got her what she wanted. 

  
  


Sana smiled at the sight, leaning in to kiss her. Nayeon held Sana around the waist tightly as they kissed. Sana pulled back and noticed the box sitting on the edge of the bed. She broke away to grab it, flipping through the photos. Nayeon moved to sit next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder to look at them with her. 

  
  


“You were hot in my jacket.” Sana mentioned, still flipping through. 

  
  


“It’s in the closet.” 

  
  


“Might have to drag it out one day when Kaori is visiting Jeongyeon and Tzuyu.” Sana hinted, a playful tint to her tone. 

  
  


“I can do that.” Nayeon smirked, reaching out for some of the letters Sana wrote her. She unfolded one of them and read it, feeling tears well in her eyes. It was a letter she wrote to her while she was in labor with Kaori. “I remember this.” Nayeon said softly. 

  
  


Sana looked over at what she had. “Me too. I was so scared.” 

  
  


“No matter what happens today, I want you to know that I love you with my whole heart and soul,” Nayeon read aloud. “I’m watching you right now and it’s hurting me so much that I can’t take your pain away. I’m scared that I’ll lose both of you.” Nayeon’s voice caught. Sana put her arm around her shoulder. 

  
  


“Baby, don’t upset yourself.” She whispered, kissing her temple. 

  
  


Nayeon shook her head. “I still can’t remember some of that day. It was a lot. And she was so small…” 

  
  


“And she pulled through. So did you. She’s healthy. You’re healthy.” Sana reached over and brushed away Nayeon’s tears. “We’re all healthy.” 

  
  


Nayeon put the letter back into the box. She pulled out a photo of Sana in the ICU with Kaori that she’d taken. “We should put these somewhere else just in case she finds the box again.” 

  
  


“I’ll put it up higher. She won’t be able to get it.” Sana looked at the photo, the memory of that day flooding back. “I felt like she fit in my hand.” 

  
  


“Because she did.” 

  
  


Sana pulled out another photo of the whole family with Kaori once they were released from the hospital. “She’s got a lot of aunt’s, that’s for sure.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed softly. “Seven of them. We should make that bigger and frame it.” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “I can do that.” 

  
  


Nayeon put everything back in the box and carried it into the closet, putting it on a high shelf where Kaori wouldn’t be able to get to it. After that, they both got ready for bed. Sana was laying on her side when Nayeon cuddled up into her chest, letting out a soft breath against her neck.

“You okay, baby?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Nayeon nuzzled further into her neck, placing a few kisses there.

  
  


Sana smiled at the feeling. “Maybe Kaori should go visit Momo and Dahyun this weekend.” She hinted. 

  
  


Nayeon pulled away and looked up at her. “Oh yeah?” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her deep and slow. “Yeah.” She looked into her eyes. 

  
  


Nayeon couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. “Might have to get that jacket cleaned then.” 

  
  


Sana smirked. “And that plaid skirt.” 

  
  


“And the knee high socks?” 

  
  


Sana let out a soft noise at the back of her throat at the mental image. “Definitely.” 

  
  


Nayeon giggled and tucked her head back into Sana’s neck. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Sana held her tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
